Take my breath away
by sorenitysloth
Summary: When Ashley is feeling down, the rest of the DCFDTL set her up on a blind date with Kuki Sanban, hoping it will cheer her up. Kuki x Ashley one-shot.


Ashley seemed troubled by the amount of work her and her siblings were expected to carry out on a day-to-day basis. First they had to do chores, then go to school, complete their homework, piano lessons, and extracurricular activities that gained them brownie points with the neighborhood parents. And even after all that, they were expected to go on missions to make other kids miserable, while juggling everything with keeping their goody two shoes act up, and making sure not to get on Father's bad side. It was just too much. They were only kids, and there was only so much they could take.

Ashley seemed to be taking the brunt of it, though. Lately every time they finished their mountain of endless tasks, she would take her ribbon off, throw it on the floor and plop into the center of the bed with an emotionless thud. From there, she would stare at the ceiling, until boredom kicked in and lulled her to sleep.

_Their poor sister_...Her siblings wanted to do something to brighten her mood. Her brothers were well-meaning, but they didn't always know what was best for her. And her sister was the devil, short and simple. Don't get me wrong. The sisters loved each other, but Constance was a pest like no other. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do to see someone's face scrunch up in discomfort. Seeing other people in pain, and manipulating them to her will was a long time hobby of hers. But most of the siblings let her do as she pleased so long as it meant they wouldn't be caught up in it.

Suffice to say, it didn't help that she was also the most intelligent of the siblings and often orchestrated things behind the scenes to go in her favor.

Taking the opportunity to her advantage, Connie decided to join in on the little plan to comfort their sister.

"How about a fresh bouquet of flowers?" David suggested.

"A splendid idea!" Lenny was quick to agree with his favorite brother.

"I know! Let's write her a song!" Bruce chimed. "A marvelous spectacular musical number composed by none other than her favorite little brother, himself," he pounded his fist against his chest in vanity. "Surely, she'll be so impressed, it will move her to tears!"

"Ooo!" The older brothers clapped their hands in amazement.

"And I," Lenny started, "shall introduce her to some of the lovely ladies I've met at football practice! Surely they could become great friends! She could use some more female companions."

Suddenly Constance cut in with a mocking chitter. "Flowers? Music? Popularity? Do you think that's all girls care about these days? Surely you can do better than that!"

As cutting as her remarks were, what she said wasn't exactly untrue. Though what she did next may have proved a bit hypocritical.

"Our sister is a beautiful young flower, who deserves only the best of gifts! Don't think you're going to impress her that easily."

The boys looked down in embarrassment. How foolish of them to think that such simple pleasantries could possibly cure their sister's gloomy mood.

"Then, what do you suggest dear sister? You are the only other girl in the house. Surely you must know what will make sister, Ashley, happy."

A wicked smile flashed upon Constance's face.

Connie had caught her sister glancing at a certain someone every time they crossed paths in the hallways. But Ashley always looked away and never had the courage to put her thoughts into words.

Constance _knew _her sister, however. And she knew that Ashley didn't just give her undivided attention to any kid she bumped heads with. Constance wasn't dumb. She saw the way that Ashley looked at that girl from across the cafeteria, and how she took out her compact mirror just as an excuse to catch an unwarranted glimpse of the girl from the other side of the room.

Sure, Connie's methods were a bit cruel, but she knew that if she didn't give her sister a push, she'd never strike up the courage to talk to the girl herself.

When the boys heard about her plans, they jumped for joy. "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of such a plan?" Bruce remarked haughtily. "Oh, Ashley is just around the perfect age for romaaance!" David sang out giddily. "I wonder who the lucky young lad will be?" Lenny pondered in curiosity.

"Who says it will be a lad?" Constance offered matter-of-factly.

"A lass?" Lenny inquired dubiously, "Well whoever it is, he or she is sure to be a lovely one!"

A lovely one, indeed. Most suitable, for their darling sister.

On Saturday evening, the boys got excited to reveal the surprise to their sister, while Constance watched how her plan worked out, from the background.

The boys came clamoring into their bedroom at half past 5, to escort their sister to her chariot.

Something was up. The brothers were dressed up fancy tonight_. Fancier than usual._ And Lenny was donning none other than his most prized sparkly bowtie. That thing _only _came out of it's briefcase on the most momentous of occasions. For he feared that if he wore it any more than that, that the novelty would wear off.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked suspiciously. It was a normal Saturday night. They had not discussed any plans for the evening.

"Come, come dear sister! We must get you out of these wrinkled old night clothes and into something fresh!"

"What's the occasion?"

"A night of fun, for our lovely sister!"

"I don't have time for fun. What about the evening chores?"

"Taken care of!"

"Hmmm..."

"Hurry along now! We must get you to your appointed meeting spot before your date shows up!"

Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What date? I never heard of such a thing!"

David and Lenny shrunk back, and Bruce took the fall, since Constance didn't seem to be making an appearance tonight.

"It was my idea."

"Bruce, how could you! I don't go around making plans for _you _behind _your _back! You didn't even give me any notice!"

Ashley was angry, and she knew that it would somehow become her fault, if she didn't show up.

"We wanted to surprise you. You seem stressed lately and we thought you could use a night off, that's all."

Ashley wanted to yell some more, but she held her tongue. "Fine..." she didn't like it, but she knew that her brothers had no ill intent. And she didn't want to not show up and disappoint whoever it was they set her up with. But it was just this once. She'd spend the evening with the poor sap and then never contact them again. Or so she planned.

She waited impatiently, while her brothers got her dress ready. It was a powder blue dress with a yellow shawl, pink striped ribbon, and yellow and pink lace, with a bow to match.

At least she looked pretty, though that was the least of her concerns right now.

When they were done, they brought Ashley outside for her ride. They had bribed their butler Jenkins to take her out on the one day of the year he had off. It didn't really matter anyway though, because if he didn't do as they asked, he'd probably have to pay for it later.

And off they rode to the destination written on the tiny piece of paper the Delightfuls handed to them.

It was some sort of party at a fancy residence. Ashley groaned in annoyance. If she was going to be spending her night in a fancy household she might as well have just thrown her own party back at the mansion, not that Father would allow it, anyway.

When Jenkins tried to help her out of the back seat she remarked coldly, "I can get out by myself, thank you."

She waited by the entrance to the residence as instructed on the piece of paper, but nobody came.

She tried knocking on the door, but the people inside, seemed to be distracted by the loud music, blasting from the inside.

So she waited and waited. She checked the pocketwatch the siblings had equipped her with and it was almost the appointed meeting time.

"Tch. 6:31? 60.5321 seconds late. How rude! How utterly uncouth! Keeping a lady waiting past designated meeting time."

Suddenly someone yelled and crashed into her. No wonder they couldn't see where they were going. Not with that riduclous cloth over their eyes...

"Wha-?" Ashley caught the unsuspecting visitor in her arms. "Kuki Sanban?! You're my date...?"

Ashley didn't know what the meaning of this was, but her brothers were going to be dead once she got back.

"Ashley?! You're my date?!" Kuki shouted excitedly.

"By they way, what's that hideous dishrag you're wearing on your face?"

"What, this? It's a blindfold, silly! For my blind date!"

Oh brother...

"Take that thing off your face at once!"

"Why?"

_So I can get a good look at your eyes in the moonlight..._Ashley shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't say something like that. Not out loud.

"Just take it off. It obscures your pretty face..."

_Oh no..._"You think I'm pretty?"

_What had she just gotten herself into?_Ashley furiously tried to cover up her blush, but it wasn't working.

"Ashley?" Kuki started to remove the blindfold. "Are you alright?"

One look and Ashley was dead.

_Gosh darn it. Why did she have to be so cute?_ She had been watching the girl for so long, making sure no one else snatched her up first. But she could never find the courage to say that to her.

Even when she did talk, none of the words ever came out right. She was better at lying and acting rude than coming clean with her feelings..._darn those __boys..._using her one weakness against her...

"Ashley?" Kuki started wiping at Ashley's face with the blindfold. She was sweating uncontrollably.

"W-what?"

"I think you've forgotten how to breathe."

_Thanks for pointing it out, Einstein._

Without any warning, the shorter girl pulled her into a kiss.

Ashley's face became bright red and she pushed the girl off of her.

"Ashley?"

"What...was _that _for?"

"I thought it might help you relax."

This girl was totally clueless.

"I won't do that again, if you don't like it."

But that was one of the reasons Ashley found her so cute. She wasn't very dependable. But she was pure and had a good heart.

"...just don't sneak up on me like that.." Ashley gasped for air.

_"_Are you feeling better now?"

Ashley couldn't face her like this. She wasn't ready.

"Ashley? If you're feeling uncomfortable you can go home. You don't have to stay just for me."

Ashley didn't respond. How could she? She was terrified. Terrified to face her feelings and terrified of leaving a bad impression on the girl she loved.

All this time, she had been thinking about the girl, day and night. She couldn't get her out of her head. Anytime she tried to do anything_...her face_ popped into her head. She couldn't focus on her studies, she couldn't focus on the housework. Everywhere she turned, _she _was there.

She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, not without getting distracted. It was wreaking havoc on her daily life. All she could do was lay awake, thinking about _her, _day and night.

And now here _she_ was, right in front of her...but all Ashley could do was stare at her speechlessly, words stuck in her throat.

She had been silent for a while now. Kuki didn't know what she was thinking. _God, she'd been a mess all night_. But even so, Kuki was kind and patient with her.

"I'm going to go get some water," Kuki opened the door to the house and disappeared inside. _Had that been open the whole time?_ Ashley felt dumb. She always knocked before entering someone else's house, so she just assumed the door was locked when no one came to answer.

She'd probably get lost inside and leave her there. Ashley couldn't imagine she was very interesting company, considering how much she'd been freezing up all night.

It had been a few minutes, but Kuki came back with water, as she said.

She held it gently against Ashley's forehead.

Ashley just looked down in shame and embarrassment. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Ashley asked.

"Because I like you."

"You're not supposed to like me, we're enemies."

"Maybe to the others. But to me you're like...a flower. A super pretty flower that stands out among the rest."

If Kuki spouted any more corny lines, Ashley feared she'd faint from loss of breath.

"...I like you too, Kuki..."

Kuki's face lit up.

"...as more than a friend."

She finally said it. She was scared, but...she needed to get it off her chest. If she didn't do it now, she'd probably die trying.

"Me too!"

Ashley was still having trouble breathing, but she was trying.

At least she knew that her friend felt the same way. She didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Hey...um...can we try that thing again?"

"Hmm?"

"You know...the kiss..."

Kuki smiled gently.

"Just tell me before you do that next time..."

_"_Sorry," Kuki apologized ,"I promise I'll ask first from now on."

"Ok...I'm ready."

Kuki gently wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist. Ashley closed her eyes nervously, but she knew everything was going to be okay.

Kuki softly kissed her and Ashley kissed back. Ashley wasn't sure she could handle any more kisses that night.

"We can stop if you want to. You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm sorry..." Ashley mumbled.

"Don't feel bad. We can take things slow. We don't have to do things like kissing if you're not ready."

"No...well. I don't know...I do want kisses..."

Kuki gently patted her back.

"But maybe just a kiss on the cheek or the hand for now..."

"That's perfectly fine."

Ashley looked down anxiously.

"It's a-okay! We can move on to kisses on the lips whenever you're ready. But for now we'll do what you're comfortable with, okay?"

"...what if I'm never ready?"

"That's okay, too. I love you the way you are and I will never force you into situations you aren't comfortable with."

Ashley started to cry. _Why was she so understanding? It wasn't fair.._.She honestly felt like she didn't deserve someone so kind.

Kuki wiped up her tears gently. "Kuki..."

"Yes?"

"I love you...I really do..." the tears poured down harder.

"I love you too, Ashley."

"Does this make us..._girlfriends_?"

"Of course!" Kuki gently kissed her cheek.

Ashley felt so relieved. She had a girlfriend who loved and accepted her for the way she was, and she was so grateful.

_"Thank you,_" she whispered and kissed her new girlfriend on the cheek.

**A/N: It may not be conventional but the relationship portrayed here is meant to be romantic, even though Ashley is uncomfortable with certain things. The fact that she feels this way does not invalidate that her feelings are romantic, but not sexual ( it would be bad if there were sexual things portrayed here either way, since the characters are children but anyway ) It's supposed to be more of an asexual but not necessarily aromantic relationship. Ashley isn't romance-repulsed and she doesn't find kissing gross. She just isn't completely comfortable with kissing on the mouth yet. And that's mostly there to teach about consent. Even if she never is comfortable with it, Kuki won't force it on her because consent still matters, even in non-sexual relationships. And even if she does never feel comfortable with it that doesn't invalidate the authenticity of their romantic feelings for each other. If you do headcanon the characters as aro or aroace, then cool I won't stop you and I'm not here to tell you your headcanons are "wrong." I'm just voicing my own thoughts on the characters' relationship in this specific story.**


End file.
